Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XVII
Rodzina Połanieckich 60 W połowie września dni nastały tak zimne, że państwo Połanieccy przenieśli się z Buczynka do swego miejskiego mieszkania. Połaniecki na przybycie żony odświeżył je i przyozdobił kwiatami. Zdawało mu się wprawdzie, że stracił prawo do kochania jej, ale on stracił tylko dawną swoją względem niej swobodę; natomiast może właśnie wskutek tego stał się z nią daleko bardziej uważnym i uprzedzającym. Prawa do kochania nikt nie daje i nic nie może go odebrać. Inna rzecz, że człowiek w upadku i wobec duszy nierównie szlachetniejszej może nie czuć się jej godnym. Wówczas kocha z pokorą i swego uczucia nie śmie nazwać właściwym mianem. Co Połaniecki stracił rzeczywiście, to swoją pewność siebie, swoją zamaszystość i swoją dawną bezceremonialność w stosunku z żoną. Teraz były czasem w jego obejściu z nią takie odcienie, jakby ona była jeszcze panną Pławicką, a on niepewnym swego losu pretendentem. Jednakże ta jego niepewność wyglądała niekiedy na chłód. Ostatecznie stosunek ich, mimo większej uwagi i staranności ze strony Połanieckiego, stał się dalszym, niż był przedtem. „Nie mam prawa!" — oto, co powtarzał sobie Połaniecki przy każdym żywszym poruszeniu serca. I Marynia w końcu spostrzegła, że oni żyją teraz z sobą jakoś inaczej, ale tłumaczyła sobie to rozmaitymi powodami. Naprzód, w domu byli goście, przy których, bądź co bądź, swoboda pożycia musiała się zmniejszyć. Po wtóre, przyszło owo nieszczęście z Zawiłowskim, które Połanieckim mogło wstrząsnąć i oderwać jego myśl w inną stronę, a wreszcie Marynia przywykła już do rozmaitych zmian w usposobieniu „Stacha" i przestała przywiązywać do nich tyle znaczenia, ile przywiązywała poprzednio. Przeszedłszy przez długie godziny smutku i rozmyślań doszła na koniec do przekonania, że w pierwszych czasach, póki się pewne nierówności i zagięcia charakterów nie ułożą do jednej wspólnej linii, takie różne zmiany i odcienie w pożyciu są rzeczą konieczną, ale przejściową. Dopomógł jej także do wykrycia tej prawdy zdrowy rozsądek pani Bigielowej, która, gdy raz Marynia poczęła podnosić jej doskonały stosunek z mężem, rzekła: — Ej, nie od razu do tego przyszło. Z początku kochaliśmy się niby to zapalczywiej, ale byliśmy daleko mniej dopasowani; czasem jedno ciągnęło w jedną, a drugie w drugą stronę. Tylko, że oboje mieliśmy uczciwość i dobrą wolę. Pan Bóg to widział i pobłogosławił. Po pierwszym dziecku wszystko poszło od razu jak najlepiej — i dziś nie oddałabym mojego starego kociska za wszystkie skarby świata, chociaż mi tyje. a jak namawiam na Karlsbad. to nie chce słuchać. — Po pierwszym dziecku? — spytała z wielkim zajęciem Marynia. — Aha! zaraz bym była zgadła, że to przyszło po pierwszym dziecku. Pani Bigielowa poczęła się śmiać. A jaki on był zabawny, jak nam się pierwszy chłopak urodził! Bo przez pierwsze dni nie mówił nic a nic, tylko podnosił na czoło okulary, przypatrywał mu się, jak jakiemuś zamorskiemu dziwu, a potem szedł do mnie i całował mnie po rękach. Nadzieja dziecka była także powodem, dla którego Marynia nie brała zbyt do serca tej nowej zmiany w Stachu. Naprzód obiecywała sobie oczarować go z kretesem — i dzieckiem (o którym była z góry przekonana, że będzie czymś po prostu fenomenalnym) — i swoją po słabości urodą, a po wtóre, sądziła, że teraz nie wolno jej myśleć o sobie ani nawet wyłącznie o Stachu. Teraz była zajęta przygotowaniem miejsca dla przyszłego gościa zarówno w domu, jak w duszy. Czuła, że trzeba obwinąć taką figurę nie tylko w pieluszki, ale i w miłość. Więc gromadziła odpowiednie zapasy. Mówiła sobie zarazem, że życie we dwoje może być zmienne, ale we troje nie może być czym innym, tylko szczęściem i wypełnieniem się owego oczekiwanego miłosierdzia i łaski bożej. W ogóle patrzyła w przyszłość nadzwyczaj raźnie. Jeśli wreszcie Połaniecki był dla niej jakiś inny, jakby bardziej etykietalny i jakby dalszy, miewał natomiast takie delikatności, jakich nie okazywał dawniej. Troskę i zmęczenie, które widywała na jego twarzy, przypisywała przywiązaniu do Zawiłowskiego, o którego zdrowie nie było już wprawdzie obawy, ale którego nieszczęście sama odczuwała kobiecym sercem, rozumiejąc, że może ono trwać póty, póki i życie. Rozumienie tego dało niejedną chwilę smutku i jej, i Bigielom, i wszystkim, którym Zawiłowski stał się bliskim. Przy tym, wkrótce po przybyciu Połanieckich do miasta, nadeszły nagle z Ostendy wiadomości grożące nowymi na przyszłość powikłaniami. Pewnego poranku Świrski wpadł jak bomba do biura i wziąwszy Bigiela i Połanieckiego do osobnego pokoju rzekł im z tajemniczą miną: — Wiecie, co się stało? Był u mnie Kresowski, który wczoraj wrócił z Ostendy. Osnowski rozstał się z żoną i połamał kości Kopowskiemu. Skandal bajeczny! Cała Ostenda nie mówi o niczym innym. Oni obaj umilkli pod wrażeniem wieści, wreszcie Połaniecki rzekł: — To prędzej czy później musiało przyjść. Osnowski był ślepy. — A ja nic nie rozumiem — dodał Bigiel. — Niesłychana historia! — rzekł Świrski. — Kto by coś podobnego przypuścił! — Cóż mówi Kresowski? — Kresowski opowiada, że Osnowski umówił się kiedyś z jakimiś Anglikami, że pojedzie z nimi do Blackenberga na strzelanie delfinów. Tymczasem spóźnił się na kolej czy też na tramwaj. Mając przed sobą godzinę czasu, wrócił do domu i zastał u siebie Kopowskiego. Wyobraźcie sobie, co musiał zobaczyć, skoro człowiek tak łagodny uniósł się i stracił głowę do tego stopnia, że, bez pamięci na skandal, wygrzmocił Kopowskiego tak, że Kopowski leży. — On tak był w żonie zakochany, że mógł nawet oszaleć lub ją zabić — rzekł Bigiel. — Co za nieszczęście dla człowieka! — Oto co są kobiety! — zawołał Świrski. Połaniecki milczał. Bigiel, któremu ogromnie żal było Osnowskiego, począł chodzić po pokoju. Na koniec stanął przed Świrskim i wsadziwszy ręce w kieszeń rzekł: — A jednak, ja nic nie rozumiem. Świrski zaś, nie odpowiadając wprost, rzekł zwróciwszy się do Połanieckiego : — A pamiętasz pan, co ja o niej w Rzymie mówiłem — wtedy, gdym malował portret pańskiej żony? Stary Zawiłowski nazywał Osnowską dzierlatką. Teraz rozumiem, jak to było słuszne; bo dzierlatka ma jeszcze drugą nazwę: „śmieciucha"! Co za kobieta! Wiedziałem, że niewiele warta, ale nie przypuszczałem, żeby mogła pójść tak daleko... I to z takim Kopowskim!... Teraz widzę jaśniej rozmaite rzeczy! Kopowski tam przecie ciągle przesiadywał; niby to starał się o pannę Castelli, potem niby o pannę Ratkowską, a widocznie porozumieli się z panią i wynajdowali na współkę pozory. Co za wesoły chłopyś! Castelka na obiad, a Osnowska na deser! Takiemu dobrze!... Między tymi obiema musiała też być rywalizacja. Jedna przez drugą czyniły ustępstwa, żeby go do siebie pociągnąć. Myślicie, że tam miłość własna kobieca mało znaczyła? — Masz pan zupełną słuszność — rzekł Połaniecki. — Osnowska była zawsze najprzeciwniejsza małżeństwu Kopowskiego z Castelli i dlatego prawdopodobnie tak gorliwie swatała ją Ignasiowi. Gdy tamci, mimo wszystkiego, potrafili się porozumieć, posunęła się do ostateczności, by Kopowskiego przy sobie zatrzymać. Stosunek ich to stara historia. — Trochę zaczynam rozumieć — rzekł Bigiel — ale jakie to smutne! — Smutne?... — rzekł Świrski. — Przeciwnie! Kopowskiemu było wesoło!... Chociaż — nie! „Miłe złego początki, lecz koniec żałosny!" Nie ma mu czego zazdrościć. Wiecie wy, że Osnowski mało co słabszy ode mnie, bo on się bał utyć przez kokieterię dla żony i od rana do wieczora uprawiał wszelkie możliwe sporty. Ach, jak on ją kochał! jaki to dobry człowiek i jak mi go żal! Wszystko ta kobieta w nim miała: serce, majątek, psie przywiązanie — i wszystko podeptała. Taka Castelli nie była przynajmniej jeszcze żoną. — I oni się naprawdę rozstali? — Tak dalece naprawdę, że ona już wyjechała. Co tam musiało być, skoro taki Osnowski ją opuścił — dalibóg, ciężko myśleć. Lecz Bigiel, który lubił brać rzeczy ze strony praktycznej, rzekł: — I ciekawym, co ona zrobi? Bo cały majątek jego. — Jeśli jej od razu nie zabił, to pewno nie da jej z głodu umrzeć. To nie tego rodzaju człowiek. Kresowski mówił mi, że on został w Ostendzie i że chce Kopowskiego jeszcze wyzwać. Ale Kopowski z tydzień podobno musi poleżeć. Będzie i pojedynek. Pani Broniczowa z panną Castelli wyjechały także do Paryża. — A małżeństwo z Kopowskim? — Jakże pan chcesz? Samo się przez się rozumie, że wobec tak jawnej zdrady oblubieńca — zerwane. Zło nie płuży. Osiadły i one na koszu. Ha! Niechże szukają za granicą jakiego księcia Crapulescu, bo po tym, co zrobiły z Ignasiem, tu mógłby taką Castelkę wziąć chyba szuja albo dureń. Zawiłowski przecie do niej nie wróci. — Ja to samo mówiłem Połanieckiemu — rzekł Bigiel — a on mi na to odpowiedział: „Kto wie!" — E?— rzekł Świrski — czy pan naprawdę przypuszczasz?... — Nie wiem! nic nie wiem! — odpowiedział jakby z wybuchem Połaniecki— za nic nie ręczę, za nikogo nie ręczę i za siebie nie ręczę! Świrski spojrzał na niego z pewnym zdziwieniem. — Ha, może to i racja! — rzekł po chwili. — Gdyby mi kto był wczoraj powiedział, że Osnowscy kiedykolwiek rozstaną się ze sobą, miałbym go za bzika. I począł się żegnać, bo mu pilno było do roboty, a przy tym, chcąc raz jeszcze usłyszeć o katastrofie Osnowskich ze wszelkimi szczegółami, umówił się z Kresowskim na obiad. Bigiel i Połaniecki zostali sami. — Zło trzeba zawsze przypłacić — rzekł po namyśle Bigiel. — A wiesz, co mnie zastanawia? Oto, jak jednak u nas poziom moralny się obniża. Weź taką Broniczową, taką Castelli, taką Osnowską... Jakie to nieuczciwe, jakie popsute i jakie w dodatku głupie! Jakaś mieszanina licho wie czego, jakieś pretensje bez granic, a zarazem natury pokojówek! Aż ckliwo myśleć — prawda? I tacy ludzie, jak Ignaś lub Osnowski, płacą za to. — I tej logiki się nie rozumie — odpowiedział posępnie Połaniecki. Bigiel począł znów chodzić po pokoju, cmokać i kręcić głową — nagle stanął przed Połanieckim z rozjaśnioną twarzą i klepiąc go po ramieniu rzekł: — No, mój stary! ty i ja możemy sobie powiedzieć, żeśmy na loterii życia wyciągnęli wielkie losy. Nie byliśmy także święci, ale może Pan Bóg dlatego nam poszczęścił, żeśmy się nie podkopywali po złodziejsku pod cudze domy. Połaniecki nie odrzekł nic, tylko począł zbierać się do wyjścia. Tak się już złożyły warunki, że wszystko, co się naokół działo, i wszystko, co naokół słyszał, tworzyło jakby piłę, która szarpała jego nerwy. W dodatku miał poczucie, że to nie tylko jest okrutnie męczące i bolesne, ale poczyna być i śmieszne. Chwilami przychodziło mu do głowy zabrać Marynię i zakopać się z nią gdzieś na jakiej zapadłej wsi, byle daleko od tej nieznośnej komedii życia, która zarazem stawała się coraz więcej plugawą. Wiedział jednak, że tego nie zrobi choćby z tej przyczyny, że stoi temu na przeszkodzie stan Maryni. Zerwał wszelako skończone już prawie układy o Buczynek, dlatego by sobie upatrzyć jakąś dalszą i mniej przystępną letnią siedzibę. W ogóle stosunki z ludźmi poczęły mu ogromnie ciężyć, czuł zaś, że jest w wirze i że się z niego nie wydobędzie. Chwilami budził się w nim dawny, pełen energii i trzeźwości człowiek, który pytał sam siebie ze zdziwieniem: „Co u diabła! czemu mi taka wina, jakich ludzie dopuszczają się co dzień tysiące, tak narasta bez żadnej miary?" Ale zmysł prawdy odpowiadał mu wówczas, że jak w medycynie nie masz chorób, tylko są chorzy, tak w świecie moralnym nie masz win, tylko są winni. Co jeden łatwo znosi, to drugi przypłaca życiem. I próżno usiłował się osłonić. Wina jego, jako człowieka zasad, jako człowieka, który poślubił zaledwie przed pół rokiem taką kobietę jak Marynia, jako człowieka, którego wkrótce czekało ojcostwo, była bez miary — i tak niczym nieusprawiedliwiona, tak niesłychana, że Czasem aż zdumiewał się, jak ją mógł spełnić. Teraz, wracając do domu pod wrażeniem nieszczęścia Osnowskiego i obracając je w głowie na wszystkie strony, miał znów poczucie, jakby pewna część odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało, ciężyła i na nim. „Bo ja — mówił sobie — jestem akcjonariuszem w tej fabryce, która wytwarza takie stosunki i takie kobiety jak Castelli lub Osnowska." Po czym przyszło mu do głowy, że Bigiel miał słuszność, mówiąc, iż poziom moralny się obniża — i że nastrój ogólny, który nie wyłącza możliwości podobnych postępków, jest wprost niebezpieczny. Rozumiał bowiem, że to wszystko nie płynęło ani z wyjątkowych nieszczęść, ani z nadzwyczajnych namiętności, ani ze zbytniej wybujałości natur, ale ze społecznej swawoli, i że imię podobnych zboczeń jest: legion. „Ot — pomyślał — tylko w kółku moich znajomych jest Maszkowa, jest Osnowska, jest panna Castelli — a przeciw nim kogo postawię? — jedną moją Marynię!" — I w tej chwili nie przyszło mu na myśl, że obok Maryni jest w jego kółku jeszcze i pani Emilia, i pani Bigielowa. i panna Helena Zawiłowska, i panna Ratkowska. Natomiast Marynia przedstawiła mu się na tym tle zepsucia i lekkomyślności tak do tamtych niepodobna, tak czysta i tak pewna, że wzruszył się do głębi duszy na samo jej wspomnienie. „To inny świat, to inny gatunek" — pomyślał. Na chwilę przypomniał sobie, że i Osnowski nazywał swoją żonę wyjątkiem, ale wnet odrzucił precz od siebie tę złą myśl: — „To Osnowski się mylił, a ja się nie mylę." I uczuł, że sceptycyzm, który by się nie cofnął przed Marynią, byłby nie tylko głupim, ale i nędznym. W niej nie było wprost miejsca na zło. Na błocie siadać może tylko ptactwo błotne. Sam on mówił jej niegdyś żartując, że gdyby nosiła korki, to by ze zgryzoty, że oszukuje świat, dostała zapalenia sumienia. I w tym żarcie była prawda. Widział ją teraz oto przed sobą tak wyraźnie, jak się zawsze widzi osobę, o której się rozmyśla ze skupionym uczuciem! widział jej zmienioną postać i zmienioną twarz, w której pozostały jednak zawsze te same śliczne, nieco za szerokie usta, i te same przeczyste oczy— i wzruszał się coraz bardziej. „Ja naprawdę wygrałem wielki los na loterii życia — myślał — alem nie umiał tego szczęścia ocenić." — „Zło trzeba zawsze przypłacić" — mówił Bigiel. I Połaniecki, któremu nieraz już przychodziła podobna myśl, uczuł teraz przed nią zabobonny strach. „Jest — myślał—jakaś logika, z mocy której zło, jak fala odbita od brzegu, wraca się, musi więc wrócić i moje." I nagle wydało mu się zupełnym niepodobieństwem, żeby on mógł posiadać spokojnie taką kobietę i takie szczęście. Nie byłoby w tym właśnie tej logiki, która nakazuje wracać się fali złego. A zatem co? Zatem Marynia może na przykład umrzeć przy słabości. Pani Maszkowa może przez zemstę nad nim powiedzieć jakieś słowo, które utkwi w Maryni — a wobec jej stanu wyjdzie potem pod postacią gorączki. Nie potrzeba nawet na to całej prawdy. Owszem, pani Maszkowa może się przy tym nawet pochwalić, że oparła się jego zamachom, „a kto wie — mówił sobie Połaniecki — czy w tej chwili Maszkowa nie jest z wizytą u Maryni, a w takim razie pierwsza lepsza rozmowa o mężczyznach — i kilka żartobliwych słów — wystarczy..." Tak rozmyślając czuł, że mu czapka gore na głowie, i przyszedł do domu z uczuciem trwogi. Ale w domu nie zastał pani Maszkowej, natomiast Marynia oddała mu kartkę od panny Heleny Zawiłowskiej, proszącą, by po obiedzie przyszedł do niej. — Boję się, czy panu Ignasiowi nie jest gorzej — rzekła Marynia. — Nie. Ja tam wpadłem na minutę rano. Panna Helena była na jakiejś konferencji z prawnikiem Kononowiczem, ale widziałem i pannę Ratkowską, i Zawiłowskiego. Miał się zupełnie dobrze i rozmawiał ze mną prawie wesoło. Przy obiedzie Połaniecki postanowił powiedzieć Maryni o nowinach, które słyszał, wiedział bowiem, że i tak nie ukryją się przed nią, a nie chciał, by doniesiono jej o nich zbyt nagle i nieostrożnie. Więc gdy spytała go, co słychać w biurze i na mieście — odrzekł: — W biurze nic nowego, a na mieście mówią o jakichś nieporozumieniach między Osnowskimi. — Między Osnowskimi? — Tak. Coś tam zaszło w Ostendzie. Podobno powodem wszystkiego jest Kopowski. Marynia zaczerwieniła się i rzekła: — Co też ty, Stachu, mówisz? — Mówię, co słyszałem. Pamiętasz moje uwagi na wieczorze zaręczynowym Zawiłowskiego? Pokazuje się, że miałem słuszność! Krótko ci powiem, że była jakaś awantura i że w ogóle jest źle. — Ale przecie mówiłeś, że Kopowski jest narzeczonym panny Castelli? — Jest albo przestał nim być. Tam się mogło wszystko pozrywać. Na Maryni wiadomość sprawiła wielkie wrażenie. Chciała jeszcze dopytywać, ale gdy Połaniecki powiedział jej, że nic więcej nie wie i że prawdopodobnie dopiero za kilka dni nadejdą dokładniejsze wieści, poczęła biadać nad dolą Osnowskiego, którego zawsze bardzo lubiła, i oburzać się na panią Anetę. — Ja myślałam — mówiła — że on ją przejedna i pociągnie swoim przywiązaniem, ale ona jego niewarta, i pan Świrski ma słuszność w tym, co o kobietach mówi. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał pan Pławicki, który po wczesnym restauracyjnym obiedzie przyszedł, by opowiedzieć „wielką nowinę", o której także już słyszał, bo mówiło o niej całe miasto. Połaniecki pomyślał teraz, że dobrze zrobił, przygotowawszy do niej żonę, albowiem już w opowiadaniu pana Pławickiego rzecz przybrała barwy nader jaskrawe. Pan Pławicki wspominał wprawdzie w ciągu opowiadania o zasadach i o „dawnych matronach", widocznie był jednak zadowolony, że zdarzyło się coś tak budzącego zajęcie — i widocznie brał także rzecz ze strony komicznej, bo w końcu rzekł: — No! ale to rezolutna kobietka! to figlarka! Co na placu, to nieprzyjaciel! Nikomu nie przepuściła, nikomu, nikomu!... Biedny Osnosio, ale ona nikomu nie przepuściła! Tu podniósł do góry brwi, a potem spojrzał na Marynię i Połanieckiego; jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy pojęli, co miało znaczyć „nikomu". Ale na twarzy Maryni odbił się niesmak. — Fe! Stachu — rzekła — jakie to wszystko nie tylko niegodziwe, ale brzydkie.